frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.3
Pstryknięcie palców królowej działało na podczaszych oraz podstolich niczym elektryczny impuls – ożywali nagle, dotąd nieruchomi pod ścianą za plecami dwóch kobiet, królewskich siostrzyc, jedynych osób zasiadających przy stole przysługującym członkom rodziny królewskiej. Podczaszy uzupełnił kielichy księżniczek cienkuszem, którego podstawą było jedno z najlepszych win królewskich piwniczek. Podstoli, skinięciem ręki oraz uśmiechem królowej poinformowany, iż jego usługi w danej chwili nie są potrzebne, ustawił się na powrót pod ścianą, znów wydając się wyjątkowo realistycznym posągiem mężczyzny w oliwkowo-fioletowej liberii sług Arendelle, z motywem kwiatu krokusa wyszytym nad sercem złotą nicią, oraz wykończonym żółtymi tasiemkami z satyny bądź aksamitu na krawędziach. Miała na głowie tiarę królowych Arendelle, którą odnalazł na jej polecenie Kristoff wraz z innymi handlarzami lodu, a wszystkich ich opłaciła z własnej kieszeni, która, jak to u panujących bywa, była ciężka od złota. Nikt też nie dowiedział się o tym, jakże głupim i nierozsądnym, posunięciu jaśnie panującej. Wyrzucić tiarę, przechodzącą na kolejne władczynie z pokolenia na pokolenie! Pochyliła się lekko ku siostrze, która przyglądała się pełnej ludzi sali z roziskrzonym wzrokiem, niecierpliwie przebierając pod stołem nogami, co na całe szczęście zasłaniał długi do ziemi obrus zwieszający się z wewnętrznej wobec balowej sali krawędzi stołu. -Anno, spokojnie- głos Elsy był tak spokojny i miły, że jedynym co Anna mogła zrobić w odpowiedzi było uśmiechnięcie się i sięgnięcie po puchar zanim zwróci się ku siostrze. -Elsa, ale ja nie mogę spokojnie! Kris został baronem, mamy w pałacu najprawdziwszą ucztę z tej okazji i w ogóle jest tak ślicznie!- upiła łyk cienkusza ze swojego pucharu zdobnego inicjałami. Spojrzała na siostrę tęczówkami pełnymi iskier rozemocjonowania. -I to wino jest takie dobre i w ogóle wyglądasz cudnie, i ta suknia którą mi z tej okazji kazałaś uszyć jest taka fajna, i nawet jej jeszcze nie zniszczyłam- odstawiając w tej chwili kielich posłała świeżo mianowanemu baronem mężczyźnie radosny uśmiech. -Swoją drogą, jak myślisz, czy Kristoffowi się podoba ta suknia?- spytała, machając mu dyskretnie dłonią. Zwróciła jednak zaraz podekscytowaną twarzyczkę ku Elsie. -Bo chyba nie do końca mi do twarzy w różu, nie? Ty byś cudnie w różowym wyglądała. Nie rozumiem dlaczego cały czas teraz tylko się ubierasz w niebieski, szary albo ciemnozielony? Robisz się na choinkę? Przecież do świąt jeszcze daleko- gadała, a królowa ponad jej ramieniem nakazała podstolemu odlać nieco wina z pucharu siostry i rozcieńczyć resztkę wodą z ziołami. Zaśmiała się na teorię o „robieniu się na choinkę”, wyprostowała w wysokim, królewskim krześle, które specjalnie na tę okazję przyozdobiła dodatkowo lodowymi kształtami, które okoliły rzeźbione w kwiaty, pozłacane drewno ramionami układającymi się w ćwiartkę płatka śniegu. Jednak nagłe poruszenie przy stole, gdzie siedział Kristoff, nie pozwoliło Elsie odpowiedzieć na podobnie zabawny zarzut rzucony przez siostrę. Wstała z miejsca, gdy Anna wychyliła się nagle wprzód, by z zaniepokojoną miną zarejestrować czy wszystko w porządku z wyjątkowo jej drogim dostawcą lodu. Nie trudno wyobrazić sobie jej minę, gdy okazało się, że świeżo upieczony baron wszedł w dyskusję z księciem Hansem. Rudowłosa księżniczka spojrzała na siostrę marszcząc czoło w niezadowoleniu. -Skąd Hans się tutaj wziął? -Później- rzuciła tylko w odpowiedzi Elsa, zgarniając obszerne spódnice sukni w dłonie, by zbiec po niskich schodkach z podwyższenia. Ciemnoniebieski tren płaszcza ciągnął się za nią, mieniąc motywem gwiazd śniegu wyszytym srebrem wzdłuż krawędzi, rozwijającym się w samym jej dole, by stworzyć iluzję śnieżycy. Mężczyźni siedzący dotychczas przy stole, przytrzymywali i Hansa, i Kristoffa, którzy patrzyli na siebie jak gdyby mieli się pozabijać. -Panowie!- zaczęła królowa. Emocje natychmiast opadły, jakby sama obecność królowej lodu schłodziła ich zapędy. Hans ukłonił się dwornie z tym swoim podłym uśmieszkiem, który zdążyły poznać wraz z Anną jeszcze w sierpniu, gdy tylko podtrzymujące go ręce cofnęły się. Kristoff rozmasowywał powoli zbyt mocno wcześniej ściśnięte czyjąś dłonią przedramię. -Wasza wysokość- rzekł gość, którego obecność nikomu nie była miłą, niemal muskając nosem własne kolana, tak głęboko opadł w pokłonie. Obok niego, równie głęboko, kłaniał się mężczyzna nieco wyższy, o równie rudych, jednakże kręconych, włosach. Wyglądał na starszego, a Elsa zgadła już, kim on jest. -Panowie- powtórzyła niegłośno, jedynie lekko skinąwszy głową w odpowiedzi na pełne dworskiej grzeczności powitanie. -Zdecydowałam się was gościć na uroczystości, wy zaś w ramach zapłaty wszczynacie kłótnie pośród innych zaproszonych?- spytała, a w jej głosie słyszalny był chłód. Wyraźnie udzielała im reprymendy, oni zaś wyprostowali się dopiero po jej słowach. Starszy z braci padł przed nią na kolano, ona zaś podała mu dłoń z pierścieniem królewskim do ucałowania. -Wybacz, wasza wysokość, brak szacunku wobec twej korony objawiany przez mego brata. -Powstań- nakazała, nieco już przychylniej, z delikatnym uśmiechem, którego Anna nie potrafiła określić: czy był on jedynie uśmiechem władczyni, dyplomatycznym wygięciem warg mającym za zadanie ukazanie jej wspaniałomyślności jako królowej, czy też był on czymś więcej, być może nawet wyrazem zadzierzgniętej między obcymi sobie ludźmi niewytłumaczalnej nici sympatii? -Siądźcie, panowie, po przeciwnej stronie sali. Nie życzę sobie dalszych zamieszek w tym radosnym dniu- powiedziała, gdy mężczyzna wykonał wcześniejsze polecenie i wyprostował się przed nią na całą swoją okazałą wysokość. Kristoff także nie rozumiał, co właśnie się dzieje – wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Anną, która nieznacznie pokręciła głową. Była równie niedoinformowana i skołowana, przez co cała złość, która nawiedziła jej umysł po ujrzeniu tego zdradzieckiego oblicza najmłodszego księcia Południowych Wysp, wyciekła z niej niczym powietrze z przebitej opony. -Z całym szacunkiem, mój brat jedynie chciał pogratulować baronowi Sclakie nowego tytułu- na te słowa Elsa zmierzyła zimnym wzrokiem Hansa, wciąż uśmiechając się niczym rasowa królowa, kobieta urodzona, by rządzić. -Niechaj więc złoży mu gratulacje- odparła z prostotą, w której tkwił jej geniusz jako władczyni. Zainteresowani dostrzegli grymas na twarzy młodego księcia, a królowa dopiero zorientowała się, jak głęboka cisza zapanowała na sali odkąd wszyscy obecni ujrzeli Hansa, który teraz właśnie wyciągał dłoń ku Kristoffowi - ten uścisnął ją niedbale, gdy wzajemnie mierzyli się spojrzeniami mogącymi zamrażać. Padło krótkie „Gratuluję, baronie” po czym starszy brat zaprowadził Hansa do wolnych miejsc wskazanych przez królową. Elsa zaś z uśmiechem zarządziła, by grajkowie uderzyli w struny z większą werwą, dzięki czemu w balowej sali rozbrzmiały skoczniejsze melodie. Zanim wróciła do stołu swego oraz siostry, do którego zresztą nie spieszyła się zbyt mocno, by uniknąć pytań, baron Sclakie zdążył porwać księżniczkę Annę do tańca. Udało się przemienić nieprzyjemny incydent w mdłe wspomnienie za pomocą muzyki oraz mocniejszego wina, które kazano wytoczyć z piwniczek. Władczyni śniegu, lodu oraz Arendelle skinęła na doradcę, który wszedł na podwyższenie i ukląkł przy jej boku, gdy ona schyliła się ku niemu z poważną miną. -Cóż o nim sądzisz?- spytała, podpierając się o misterną ramę łokciem. -Śmiałbym spytać uprzednio, cóż królowa o nim sądzi?- odparł z miną człowieka zatroskanego. -Och, twarz ma uroczą, tak samo jak i język, którym się posługuje by zjednać sobie wroga. -Przyszłą żonę, pani, nie wroga- poprawka przezeń wprowadzona sprawiła, że dziewczyna uniosła lekko kącik ust. -Nie udawajmy, że te pozycje się wykluczają, Benevolus- westchnęła, sięgając po puchar ze swoim winem i rzucając przychylny uśmiech ku ludziom aktualnie na nią spoglądającym, zanim znów skierowała twarz ku mężczyźnie. -Wasza wysokość nie sądzi, iż jest on zbyt dla niej stary? -Hrabio! Z tobą rozmawiam jak z równym, czym więc dla mnie będzie różnica sześciu lat?- wesołe zaprzeczenie było jedynie aktorstwem kryjącym jej obawę tego samego sortu. -Nie chcę wytykać waszej miłości błędów, jednak w przybliżeniu dzieli was niemal siedem lat. Brakuje dwóch miesięcy. -Jakbym nie wiedziała!- machnęła lekceważąco ręką. -Z resztą, czy mam ja jakiś wybór, Benevouls? -Mogłaby królowa podążyć za siostrą- rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Annę tańczącą z Kristoffem, i choć raz po raz jedno nadeptywało drugiemu na stopę, patrzyli na siebie z zachwytem, a trzymali się jakby nie chcieli już nigdy puścić. Wzrok Elsy podążył za spojrzeniem doradcy, a jej królewsko łagodna, uśmiechnięta twarz nieco zbladła, gdy ujrzała prawdziwą miłość między ludźmi, miłość, której ona miała nigdy nie doświadczyć. Uniosła jednak kąciki ust, stosunkowo nawet przekonująco, znów zwracając się ku szpakowatemu pomocnikowi. -Podobno kiedyś byłeś mniej sentymentalny, hrabio. Wiemy oboje, że przede wszystkim jestem królową. Potem zaś siostrą, a dopiero potem kobietą. Moim powołaniem są rządy oraz powołanie do życia dziedzica, a także zabezpieczenie tronu dla kolejnych władców Arendelle. Gdzież ja znajdę czas, by tańczyć do upadłego?- zaśmiała się perliście, jednak Benevolus zobaczył strach malujący się w jej oczach, gdy tylko zerknęła na księcia Feliksa z Południowych Wysp, mężczyznę, któremu już była przyobiecana, a który starszy był od niej o niemal siedem lat. Hrabia ujął dłoń królowej, ucałował pierścień na palcu, który zazwyczaj zajmuje obrączka ślubna. Wyprostowała się w tronie, tocząc łagodnym spojrzeniem po gościach posilających się przy stołach oraz tańczących wesoło. Nosząc królewski pierścień w tym miejscu Elsa subtelnie okazywała, co jest dla niej największą miłością i czemu będzie wierna – przede wszystkim krajowi. Święte oleje, którymi została namaszczona na władczynię oraz dziedziczona tiara wiązały ją do ziemi na zawsze, właśnie w ich imię rezygnowała z samej siebie. W pierwszym rzędzie królowa, kobieta zaś dopiero w dalszych interpretacjach. Uśmiechnął się do niej z zatroskaniem, odpowiedziała mu równie szczerą, życzliwą miną, która jednak szybko ustąpiła miejsca królewskiej łagodności, chłodnej piękności władczyni będącej łaskawą, silną, dobrą. ___ -Co on tutaj robi?!- podniesiony głos tłumiły dwie pary grubych, drewnianych drzwi, oddzielających alkierz królowej od korytarzy pałacu. Młoda władczyni, siedząc przy toaletce, zdejmowała z szyi bogatą kolię z białego złota, wysadzaną brylantami. Westchnęła odkładając delikatnie naszyjnik do szkatuły z klejnotami, po czym obróciła się na zydlu ku siostrze. -Anno, jego brat jest częścią mego planu, który dalej pozostanie tajemnicą- odparła ze spokojem, wciąż wbita w balową suknię mieniącą się miniaturowymi gwiazdkami śniegu wyszytymi niemal na całej wierzchniej spódnicy, z której rozcięcia wyglądała dolna spódnica z jedwabiu idealnie białej barwy. Gorset zakrywał mocno piersi, ściskając je i wypychając nieco w górę, gdy głęboki, trójkątny dekolt oraz ręce opinał miękki, przejrzysty muślin wykończony drobniutkimi perełkami. Peleryna barwy nocnego nieba, przez haft srebrną nicią przywodząca na myśl niespokojną śnieżycę pośród nocy, leżała, rzucona bezładnie na łóżko. Anna skwasiła się, znów słysząc o tajemniczym planie. -Myślałam, że po tym wszystkim co się stało będziemy prawdziwymi siostrami, bez tajemnic i w ogóle! A ty jesteś taka zimna, jak twoja moc! Może to ty masz zamrożone serce?!- rzuciła nieprzyjemnym głosem Anna, a Olaf siedzący na skrzyni z sukniami Elsy zasłonił usta patyczkowatymi palcami, zamrugał śnieżnymi powiekami. Księżniczka o rudym koku, splecionym wcześniej przez jej królową i siostrę, rzuciła mu spojrzenie. Patrzył na nią jakby nie do końca ją znał – ten wzrok nieco ją oprzytomnił. Zobaczyła, że Elsa patrzy na nią z podobnym niedowierzaniem, a skóra jej dłoni lśni szronem. -Wyjdź, proszę- rzuciła starsza z sióstr, nie pozwalając sobie na utratę spokoju. Zwróciła się znów ku lustru, przesunęła palcami po krawędzi dekoltu, tak nierównej dzięki perełkom na taśmie. Anna zbliżyła się jednak, zaczęła wyciągać szpilki z włosów królowej. Milczały przez dłuższy czas, który Olaf wykorzystał, by uciec. Jednakże w końcu cisza stała się zbyt gęsta, by Anna potrafiła ją wytrzymać. -Bo ja nie rozumiem- stwierdziła, rozczesując niemal białe włosy siostry. -Dlaczego to wszystko kryjesz? -Dla wspólnego dobra, siostrzyczko. Wszyscy dowiedzą się we właściwym czasie, wy z baronem Sclakie również. -Kristoff dla ciebie powinien być Kristoffem albo Krisem, żadnym baronem Sclakie- zmarszczyła znów czółko księżniczka, odkładając gęstą szczotkę do włosów na toaletkę, po czym wcisnęła się obok królowej na jej zydel, przysiadając na samej jego krawędzi. Elsa objęła ją ramieniem, przygarnęła do piersi, delikatnymi palcami odgarniając z jej czoła grzywkę. -Wiem co robię i co mówię, Anno. Wystarczy, że mi zaufasz, a wszystko będzie dobrze- „dla was” dokończyła w myślach, jednak jej uśmiech nie stracił nic z siostrzanej czułości w nim odmalowanej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania